


Leico/Valdangelo One-Shots

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Leo and Nico are dating and the seven(minus Percy who has a sixth sense about this sort of stuff) have no clue. Not that they're trying to hide it.





	Leico/Valdangelo One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt.

We join our campers at lunch. Well, they're on their way to lunch. The seven(Leo was back) and Nico were walking together. Percy had been telling them a story about Estelle. Leo couldn't wait to meet her, and Percy's mom, who, he was told, is an amazing person. 

Anyway the talking came to a stall and that's never a good thing when it come to a bunch of ADHD demigods. So Leo took it upon himself to keep the conversation going. "So, is there anything, besides Percy's mom having a baby, that I missed?"

"Yeah, I guess, sorta, but that's something for Nico to tell you", Hazel said. Leo had almost forgotten she was there, she was so quiet. 

"I don't have to tell anyone anything", Nico replied quickly. 

"No one's making you Death Breath", Leo smiled and put his arm on the Italian's shoulders. Nico shrugged it off. 

"Good. It's not that big of a deal anyways", the son of Hades said with a pointed look at his sister. 

"I wasn't saying it was. I was just saying that Leo is the only one in our group not to know", Hazel began, "But I am sorry if I upset you"

"Maybe I don't want to tell Leo. And you're forgiven", Nico said now looking anywhere but the group of people around him. 

"What'd you do to Nico", Piper whispered in Leo's ear.

"I didn't do anything", Leo shrugged at the question, but his smile never faltered.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Nico groaned as he got up to open his cabin door. He wanted to lay in bed and forget about what happened before lunch, but the person at the door had other ideas. Nico was fully prepared to tell off whoever it was. 

Once he saw who it was, all of those angry thoughts disappeared, though. 

"May I come in?", Leo asked smiling. 

"Yeah, yeah, get in here", Nico said holding the door open. 

"Thanks. Anyway, that thing before lunch, was it about what I think it was about?" 

Nico closed the door and turned to look Leo in the eyes, "Yes, yes it was. They wanted me to come out to my boyfriend."

"I can't decide if that's funny or not", Leo said sitting down on Nico's bunk.

"It's pretty funny, but it's not like they know", Nico said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, but it's not like it's a secret either", Leo made a vague 'They should be able to tell' motion with his hand.

"It's my fault. I'm not very public about anything."

"Eh, that's fine. You wouldn't be you if you were," He said hugging his boyfriend with one arm. Nico leaned into him, "You're right, but do you think we should tell them?"

"Nah, if they figure it out they figure it out, if they don't they don't", Leo said pulling him closer, "I don't need their validation"

"You know, for a repair boy, you're pretty wise", Nico smiled at him. Leo was one of the only people to see one of these smiles. Not very many people made the son of Hades happy. 

"I'm going to pretend that wasn't backhanded and take the compliment", Leo said and finally closed the gap between them.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
It was a few weeks later and the two boys could be seen bickering by Thalia's tree. No one had gone over to see what was going on. No one wanted to get between the two powerful Demigods. That's why they waited for Percy to be done teaching. When Percy got close enough be could make out that they were fighting, but he couldn't tell what it was about. So he decided to ask.

"Hey, hey! What's going on? What's wrong?", The son of Poseidon asked.

"Leo's being an idiot. That's it. Nothing new", Nico said walking away. 

"Dije que lo siento, pero noooo, todavía estoy en problemas! Aunque tiene razón, soy un idiota*", Leo said in a language that Percy didn't know, but it sounded a lot like Spanish. 

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"You were talking in- what was that-Spanish?"

"Oh", Leo hadn't noticed that he had been, but was kind of glad he was, "I didn't say anything important. I'll be in the bunker if you need me".  
With that he walked into the woods. Percy still had no clue what was going on.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Leo was woken up by the sound of the door opening. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, especially since his hair caught on fire. He smothered the flame and looked toward the intruder. It was Nico. 

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for over reacting earlier. You didn't say anything really wrong", Leo could tell this was hard for him to say, so he simply opened his arms. Nico walked over and embraced his boyfriend. He was basically in Leo's lap, because Leo was still sitting down. 

"It's okay. You're okay. We're okay", Leo said running his fingers through Nico's hair.

"We are?"

"Duh. You'll have to do a lot more than yell at me to get me to leave", Leo did not receive a reply to this, Nico simply just cuddled into Leo.

"Maybe you should go to bed", the son of Hephaestus suggested.

"No, you're warm", Nico mumbled into Leo's chest.

"So I've been told. You still need to sleep", Nico just snuggled farther into Leo.

"What if I come with you?", This got somewhat of a rise out of the son of Hades. "That's an option?"

"Yeah. It's not like we're doing anything but sleeping."

"No, I meant you'll do that?", Nico looked up at him incredulously. 

"Yeah", Leo said standing up, Nico still in his arms, "Now, do you want me to carry you, or are you going to walk?"

"I'll walk. Put me down", Leo did as he was asked, "I'll go first and I'll let you in. That way no one will notice."

So they made their way to the cabin, separately. Once they'd both made it there they got comfy on Nico's bed. As in Nico was trying to take in as much of Leo's warmth as possible, and Leo was totally okay with it.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
It was a good month or so after our last story. Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Leo were walking around camp, talking and having somewhat of a good time. That was until Annabeth decided to open her mouth. "You know, the Fourth of July is tomorrow", She said this, very simple sentence, in a way that implied that she was implying something.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?", Leo asked knowing exactly what she meant. 

"So, who is everyone going with?", Annabeth finally said something straight forward.

"What a profound question, Annabeth, let me think on this, noneya", Leo said, which earned him a glare from everyone, except Nico who was trying not to smile. 

"I was just curious". 

"Well, we all know that you're going with Percy", Nico said, pointing out the obvious, "And since you have a date, why does it matter who we go with?"

"I guess it doesn't. Okay, different question then, is there anyone you want to go with?", Annabeth asked, this was basically the same question, and she knew that, but maybe they'd answer it if it were worded this way. 

"Yeah, there's this guy I have my eye on", Leo said. This did not come as a shock to anyone. He had come out a while back.

"Who is it?", Annabeth asked at the same time Percy asked, "Anyone we know?" But the only response that mattered was Nico's.

"You're a thot**"

"Wow, that hurts, Di Angelo. Right here", Leo said pointing to his heart. 

"It had to be said. You had to know", Nico smirked. 

"Wait, what's a thot?", Percy and Annabeth asked at the same time. Leo and Nico could have been mistaken as owls had far they turned their heads. Instead of answering the two just laughed.

"What's so funny? What's a thot?", Annabeth was confused, Leo took that as a victory he may never encounter again. 

"It's what Leo is obviously"

"Di Angelo, you're treading on thin ice"

"Nico, don't you think you should lay off a bit", Percy wasn't sure what a 'thot' was but he knew it wasn't nice. 

"Nah, Leo knows I'm kidding."

"Yeah, Perce, it's fine. He's only telling me what I already knew."

"Okay, I don't know what that means, but can we go back to what we were talking about?", Annabeth asked. 

"Yeah, sure. So I'm thinking about going with this guy, but I'm not sure if he'll go with me", Leo said, switching topics instantly. 

"Do we know the person?", Percy asked.

"You know him, but I'm not sure if people really know him", Leo said.

"You could just ask him and stop being a wimp", Nico suggested. 

"You could just shut up", Leo retorted. 

"Nico, Leo, be nice", Annabeth demanded, "Leo, I hope it goes well, what about you Nico? Are you planning on going?"

"If I get asked", He said with a discreet glare at Leo. 

"Anyone you want to ask you", Leo asked, returning the small glare.

"If the, specific, person I want to ask me doesn't ask me, the Underworld will have a new soul", Nico, basically, growled.

"Now, don't be so dramatic", Annabeth said, extremely confused.

"Hey, uh, Annabeth, I think we should probably go see if anyone needs our help", Percy said, picking up on the, extreme amounts, of tension building between the two.

"Why?", Annabeth asked, but allowed Percy to pull her along. 

"Maybe there is something besides seaweed in his brain", Nico muttered.

"Yeah, maybe. So you're going to kill me if I don't ask you?", Leo asked in a whisper. Nico punched him, 'hard'.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Fourth of July did not turn out how Nico planned. Or how Leo planned. Who knew that Nico was going to get a 24 hour bug? Who knew Leo was going to end up dateless? Who knew- okay I'll stop. Anyways, Nico was sitting in his cabin, watching Psych (Leo got him hooked on it) and feeling like death, well, more like death. He was sick, upset, and mad. Why did it have to be now that he got sick? He was going to miss the one Fourth of July celebration that might not have sucked. Guess there's always next year. Nico missed the name Shawn called Gus because he heard a knock on his door. He hurried to open it knowing who it was. And he was right.

"Hi Leo", Nico said, opening the door to let him in, "You shouldn't be here, you might get sick"

"I couldn't leave you by yourself, now could I? This night was supposed to be fun and it will be", Leo said closing the door and hugging Nico. The son of Hades couldn't help but hug him back. Especially since Leo was so warm. "Are you watching Psych?"

"Yeah"

"Without me?"

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all"Leo smiled and led Nico back to his bunk and they cuddled and watched the show.They sat like this for hours until they heard the first firework go off. 

"Do you want to watch the fireworks?", Nico asked. 

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving you", Leo said pulling him close. 

"We could sit on the roof and watch them. Hazel and I put a deck of sorts up there", Nico explained. 

"Should I ask why", Leo asked, but interrupted Nico when he opened his mouth to speak, "You can explain later, it's okay. Come on let's go."

So Nico showed him how to get up there and Leo helped him up. Once they got to the top, they sat on the edge, a blanket wrapped around them, as close to one another as they could be. 

"You know what would make this night better?", Leo asked as the fireworks lit up the sky. 

"What?"

"This", Leo kissed Nico, which would not have been a surprise if Nico had not been sick, still he returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, Nico glanced at him, "You're going to regret that when you end up sick"

"Nah, I'll just have more time to spend with you", Leo said. The night went on, not much happened, though Leo did like seeing the ones he made blow-up. 

When the last firework went off Nico turned toward him,"Psych?"

Leo nodded, "Psych."

**Author's Note:**

> *Leo Said: I said sorry, but noooo, I'm still in trouble! He's right though, I am an idiot. (This is from a translator app so I don't know how exact it is, but I at least know it's close).
> 
> **Nico most certainly knows modern slang. Fight me. (Don't really though).


End file.
